Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{10}}{4^{-7}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{4^{10}}{4^{-7}} = 4^{10-(-7)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{10}}{4^{-7}}} = 4^{17}} $